A Turn of Events
by shinjizero
Summary: Keikain Yura future head of the Keikain corporation is engaged to Nura Rikuo, heir to the Nura group, since long ago. They have only met once as children and are about to meet again. Yura and Rikuo seem to get along well. But Yura finds Rikuo's younger twin, Rikuto annoying, and aside from that, Rikuto seems to be against their relationship. Now, Yura and Rikuo try to find out why
1. Chapter 1

Well, the Raising Keikain Yura is about to end, so here is another story. In this story, Rikuo's day and night form will be two different identities. So their names will have to differ a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago... sadly...

Here are the names that I will be using:

Day Rikuo-** Rikuo**

Night Rikuo- **Rikuto**

Here goes!

* * *

The sun shone brightly and birds started to chirp. The Nura household was usually noisy during mornings not to mention even during the evenings. However, even through this noise, the young heir of the Nura Group would not wake up.

"Rikuo! Oi! Rikuo!" a loud voice yelled.

13 year old Nura Rikuo squinted his eyes more as he tried to ignore the voice calling him.

"Oi, Rikuo, if you don't get up soon, we're going to be late for school." At this the chocolate haired boy sat up. He gave a tired yawn.

"Tsk, really now, you should hurry up, I cant believe you slept late just because you wanted to study." The other 13 year old boy said. This boy was different though, he had longer hair and it came with two different colors.

"Rikuto. How many times do I have to tell you that you should be calling me onii-san?" Rikuo asked as he put on his glasses. He yawned again.

"Millions of times. I don't need to call you that do I, I mean, look at your face and your height!" Rikuto smirked as his older brother fumed at him.

"Rikuto! That's rude! At least be more polite to your elders, your not polite either when your with otou-san or oji-san!" Rikuo said.

"Yeah, yeah, just get changed already." Rikuto said as he left the room.

* * *

_Later…_

"Rikuo-kun, Rikuto-kun, did you two get your lunches? Kejoro-san wrapped in for the both of you." Wakana said as her sons, who were twins finished eating their breakfast.

Nura Wakana was proud of her two sons. They were both intelligent. Rikuo excelled in his grades and was top 1 in his class. Rikuto was top 1 in his class and also excelled in any type of sports. They were also very popular in school, since they were the grandson's of the Nura clan, a well renowned family that held many business lines and connections, and in the future, Nura Rikuo would take over as head.

"Yes, thanks oka-san, anyways, where is the old man?" Rikuto said.

"Oh, your father had to go early for a meeting with the Oikawa company's president. Since your grandfather couldn't make it, he had to go see Setsura-san instead. Anyways, please come home early, there is a guest who is coming today." Wakana said as she smiled brightly at her two sons.

"A guest… who?" Rikuo asked. Wakana grinned and squeeled cheerfully.

"Your fiancé, since its been so long since you've seen each other, their family decided that she finish her middle school and high school here." Wakana explained.

"Ah! Keikain-san is coming! That's great! It's been so long!" Rikuo grinned. Rikuto however frowned. His aura darkening.

"Oi, Rikuo-baka-nii, lets go. Aotabo and Kurotabo are waiting at the car." Rikuto said.

Rikuo and Wakana looked at each other, wondering why Rikuto's mood suddenly changed.

"Hey!" Rikuto yelled again. Rikuo sighed. They both said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

The two waved good bye to their mother and left for school.

"Alright, oka-san. Rikuto, lets go. Aotabo and Kurotabo are waiting at the car." Rikuo said. The two waved good bye to their mother and left for school.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Akifusa-niisan, why aren't you coming with me!? Why does it have to be Ryuuji-niisan!?" 13 year old Yura exclaimed.

"Yura-chan, don't worry, I cant come since I need to fix some things at the office. It's going to be alright, I assure you… and, aren't you excited? Your going to meet your fiancé soon." Akifusa patted the shorter girls head. She blushed furiously.

"Eh… yeah… I know but… do you think he still remembers me? Its been ten years since we last saw each other. And we just saw each other once!" Yura exclaimed.

"Then, the more exciting, right?" Akifusa said.

"Yura! Oi, foolish sister!" Ryuuji's voice boomed.

"Oh, Ryuuji is calling, better go now, I'll call you soon Yura-chan, you'll be fine." Akifusa gave a final smile as Yura walked out the room.

* * *

So, how was it? Reviews are welcome from anyone. The next chapter may come out after Raising Keikain Yura is completed. =D Till then.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy holidays ~_~... i know its been a while since i've last updated. sorry... well here is the second chapter... dont worry, i'm not going to give up on this story, and for those who read 'Raising Keikain Yura' thanks so much, i might make a sequel... :) sorry again, well, here goes!

* * *

"Uh, Rikuto, are you alright?" Rikuo asked his younger twin brother as they walked inside the gates of school. As usual, a group of girls squealed as they appeared.

"Kya! Rikuto-sama!" "Rikuo-sama looks so adorable as ever!" "Rikuto-sama is the best"

Rikuo waved at them politely, then turned back to look at his younger brother. "Well, Rikuto? Are you alraight?" he asked again.

Rikuto's lips twitched. He looked at his shorter brother and gave a predator like grin. Rikuo raised a brow at his weird actions.

"Of course I'm alright Rikuo-nii-san. Why wouldn't I be?" he said in an overly sweet voice. Rikuo felt a shiver run down his spine. Something was clearly bothering Rikuto. He had been sporting a frown ever since Wakana had announced Yura's arrival. Rikuo sweat dropped.

"Rikuto-sama! Rikuo-sama! Good morning!" the two looked in front of them. A young girl with white snow like skin ran towards them. This girl was Oikawa Tsurara, daughter of Oikawa Setsura, a business partner of the Nura's. She gave a curt bow.

"Good Moring Tsurara-san." Rikuo said politely. Tsurara simply smiled at him.

"Morning Tsurara." Rikuto muttered which earned a blush from the young girl, which of course went unnoticed by the twins. Tsurara held a great liking for Rikuto, although she liked both Nura siblings, her admiration for the younger Nura was great.

"Rikuo-kun, Rikuto-kun, good morning. Hm? You're here too, Oikawa-san?." Another girl walked towards them. She had a huge smile on her face. Tsurara frowned. This person was Ienaga Kana, a childhood friend of the twin's. She grew up with them since kindergarten.

"Good morning Ienaga-san." Tsurara sighed. The bell then rang signaling the students to enter the rooms immediately. Tsurara and Rikuto walked towards their classroom, I-A, while Kana and Rikuo hurried to theirs, I-C. Although Rikuo and Rikuto had been together since elementary, they were put in different sections during their middle school.

"Rikuo-kun, Rikuto-kun looks upset." Kana whispered to Rikuo as they got to their seats. Rikuo sighed and looked at her.

"I know, but he wont tell me. I just home that whatever it is, he'll get over it soon. I don't want him to be in a sour mood when we see Keikain-san." Rikuo said tiredly. _'Keikain-san? Aren't the Keikain's a powerful family in Kyoto? Are they friends of the Nura's?'_ Kana thought to herself. Although her family did not own any business branch, her mother and the Nura's mother were good friends.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yura-chan! Welcome back!" Wakana squealed as she ran towards the short girl and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"L-long time no see Wakana-sama." Yura chocked out. Wakana smiled at her then released her. She then turned to the high schooler behind Yura.

"Ryuuji-kun! You've grown even more handsome!" Wakana said as she neared the other Keikain. Ryuuji held both of his hands up to his chest as a sign of protest. A small frown on his face.

"Greetings Nura-sama. It's nice to see you again." He sighed as Wakana still hugged him as well. She then let go and wagged a finger at them.

"Now, now you two, there is no need to be so formal. Call me oba-san, or you can call me okaa-san! And Ryuuji-kun, smile! Smile!" Wakana said cheerily as she smiled fondly at them. The two siblings nodded their heads quickly. Wakana cocked her head to the side and placed a finger on her chin as she thought of something. Her eyes soon shone gleefully.

"Oh my, where are my manners! Come in, come in!" Wakana said as she dragged the two inside the mansion, towards the meeting room. As the three walked in the hallway servants of the mansion bowed politely in greeting.

"You've grown a bit since I last saw you, Yura-chan. Too bad Rikuo-kun and Rikuto-kun are still at school, I'm sure they'd like to see you. Do you still remember them? After all, its been years since you saw them." Wakana asked the girl. Yura smiled politely.

"Of course oba-san, I remember them very well." She said as she pictured the two boys in her head when they were kids. She remembered Rikuto-kun was shorter than her and he was very clingy, to both Rikuo and her. Rikuo was a prankster. Yura blushed as she remembered Rikuo.

"Anyways, were are you two staying?" Wakana said as they sat on the floor.

"We bought a house recently, it's a few blocks away from here and its close to school. The family thought that it would be good to have our own house, oba-san, rather than stay at the hotel." Ryuuji said.

"Oh, but it would be free of charge anyway since its one of the hotels that we own. But, if the family decided, so be it. Well Yura-chan. Are you excited to meet Rikuo-kun? He's become a real ladies man, although he's oblivious to that fact." Wakana winked at Yura who immediately turned red at Wakana's comment.

"Aww! Yura-chan is even more adorable when she blushes! Don't worry Yura-chan, I'll make sure that Rikuo-kun treats you properly!" Wakana squealed. Suddenly the door slid open.

"I heard that my dear Yura-chan has arrived!" a handsome man, Nura Rihan, exclaimed as he entered. He visited Kyoto frequently, and he was the one who suggested the idea that Yura spend her middle school and high school in Edo in order for her and Rikuo to become closer.

Yura let out a small squeak as Rihan embraced her. He let out a chuckle as the girl tried to struggle against him.

"You're still no match for my strength Yura-chan, hey, Ryuuji-kun! You really came! I thought you were joking when you said you'd come stay with Yura-chan. You really care about your adorable sister, ne? That's so sweet of you!" Rihan said and smirked as Ryuuji's frown deepened.

"With all due respect Rihan-oji-sama, I came because it was proper, and it is my responsibility to watch over the heir." Ryuuji coughed out.

"Really?" Rihan smiled childishly. A vein popped on Ryuuji's head. He huffed.

"That's all it is. No other reason. And please stop smiling like a child." He said grumpily back at the second head of the Nura family.

"Boo, you are no fun at all Ryuuji-kun, and stop using –sama. You're being rude too! Is that how you thank the person who took care of the papers for the both of you?" Rihan said. He loosened his grip on the short girl.

Ryuuji trembled slightly. Rihan laughed at the sight.

"Oji-san, please let go of me now." Yura said as she continued on struggling. "No way! Yura-chan is so puny!" Rihan said back as he looked at her.

"Otoo-san! You're being rude to Keikain-san!" a voice said. They all turned to the door were the voice came from. Standing on the door was the eldest son of the Nura family.

"Okaeri, Rikuo-kun!" Wakana said. Rikuo smiled at his mother. "Tadaima okaa-san. School let us out early today, something about a faculty general meeting." He said. He then walked towards Rihan who still held Yura. He looked at his father in the eye, his face became serious.

"Otoo-san, please let Keikain-san go." he said in a straight voice.

"Tsk, tsk, is Rikuo-kun jealous? I didn't mean to steal your fiancé away, here you can have her back." Rihan said playfully as he pushed the girl rudely towards his son. Rikuo almost fell at the impact of another body being pushed to him. He easily steadied himself as he held the girl's arms.

"Otoo-san! Please behave!" he exclaimed. He blushed slightly as he took his hold of the girl. Yura steadied herself as Rikuo let her go. He observed her. _'She's still as short as ever'_ he thought to himself fondly. He then cleared his throat to gain Yura's attention.

"Keikain-san, its been a while." He smiled at her and held out his hand. Yura looked at him then at his stretched out hand and smiled back. "Yes, its been a while, Nura-kun. It's good to meet you again." She said as she held out her hand and shook his hand.

"You can call me Rikuo. I don't really mind, I guess its okay if you call me that." Rikuo said. Yura nodded her head. "Sure, if you call me Yura as well." Yura agreed immediately. "Deal." Rikuo chuckled. The two continued to look at each other in the eye.

"Ahem, you two, there are people in this room. And Nura-san, I would prefer it if you let go of my sister's hand right now." Ryuuji said as a dark aura surrounded him. The two immediately reddened and let go of the others hand.

"Whoah, Rikuo-kun is so bold, huh, I always thought that Rikuto-kun was the bold one!" Rihan said playfully.

"Please be silent Rihan-oji-san." Ryuuji hissed. Rihan just grinned at him.

"Hmm? Where is Rikuto-kun?" Wakana said amidst the noise as she looked around for signs of her other son's presence.

* * *

Rikuto was standing on the wall beside the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He had his eyes closed. _'She's finally back, huh.'_ He thought sourly. He looked inside the room before briskly walking towards his own room.

_'She's back for him'_ he sighed.

* * *

I know... its short... please bear with me for now, if things go well, i may update the story every week... hope to read other stories about this pair!


End file.
